Shaded Secrets
by Mystery64
Summary: Two new Decepticons come to Detroit and target Blinx. But why? Little do the Autobots know that Blinx holds a great secret, predating her encounter with them. R&R PLEASE!
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Blinx.**

**SHADED SECRETS **

**PART 1**

Outer space, a boundless void of wonders, the home of stars, asteroids, and many planets. A place of unknown wonders just waiting to be discovered, and also a place for a light speed chase. In a remote field of asteroids, an Autobot ship was in pursuit of a black subship piloted by two dangerous Decepticons wanted by the Elite Guard.

"**Attention, Deadly Duo! You are under arrest by order of the Elite Guard! Stop your ship and surrender with cooperation!**" A pilot from the ship broadcasted.

The subship responded by shooting lasers at them with its rear gun and struck the left wing. The Autobot ship fired heat seeking missiles, but the subship maneuvered a loop and lead the missiles right back at its enemy. The Autobot ship caught fire as the missiles made contact, giving the perfect escape opportunity for the subship.

The pilots found a Space Bridge and escaped through it, coming out the other side and heading straight for Earth. A twinkle in the night sky flashed and the subship came crash landing in a forest miles from the city, the airlock then opened and the two dark figures emerged from the ship.

"Heh ehehe, we finally gave those loser Auto dumbafts the slip!" The short figure said, sounding like a crazy drughead.

"Don't get cocky, Frenzy, we still have our priority to accomplish." The bigger figure replied to his partner.

"Oh yes, yes, the Allspark. But the Elite Guard said that it had been shattered. What good is it shattered?"

"Its pieces are still worth great use, we must find them in order to claim victory for the Decepticons."

"But how will we find them? This planet is ginormous!"

"We're not searching the entire planet, piston rods! We're searching there." The bigger figure said as he pointed to the city lit in the distance.

A

A

_Blinx walked down a long dark hallway, unknown of where she was going or why she was here. Everything was pitch black and strange sounds echoed all around, making the blue haired girl feel uneasy and scared. A light suddenly exploded out of nowhere, hurting Blinx's eyes. Shadows of figures, familiar and unknown, stood in her presence, doing nothing but standing and staring at her._

_They then faded in the light's wake and two new figures stood before her, eyes glowing as red as they could be, that was obviously bad. They too then faded and were replaced by a glowing crystal with a pair of glowing blue eyes bigger than a house behind it._

***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***

Blinx's eyes opened as her alarm clock blared, scowling, she reached over and shut it off. She did not want to work on a Saturday, but she had to fill in for Pammy who was out of the state for her great uncle's funeral. After showering and packing her uniform, she went to the kitchen and popped in some toast. She suddenly noticed that her right hand was glowing a bright blue, it soon faded after 10 seconds.

"Ugh, I thought I got that under control." She said.

This wasn't the first time Blinx's hands had glowed this, it had been going on for 4 weeks and it was starting to get difficult for her to keep the others from noticing. After having breakfast, she got out her bike and headed off to work.

As she passed the buildings and crowds of people on the sidewalk, Blinx couldn't help but worry about what would happen if the Autobots found out what was going on with her. While Blinx was pondering what to do, she was unaware that she was being watched from a distance by the two figures.

"Tell me again why we are spying on this organic?" The short one asked.

"She's obviously harboring a shard, there are traces of the Allspark all over her." The bigger one said.

"So do we nab her and force her to give it to us?"

"Not yet, we have to bide our time first, it's only a matter of time before she's completely unguarded."

A

A

Bumblebee mashed the buttons on his controller as he was fighting the most difficult boss on Gears of War, his constant shouts were annoying the hell out of Ratchet and he wanted to strike the bot with a lead pipe. Bulkhead was painting a portrait of the stuff he had set up in front of him, not at all bothered by Bumblebee's shouts.

Optimus was just as annoyed as Ratchet, but didn't think any thoughts of wanting to hit the yellow mech with anything, it just wasn't him. Prowl was nowhere to be seen, not that it didn't surprise anyone. Just then, Sari came in holding a copy of Last House on the Left the remade version.

"Woohoo! Yes! In your ugly disfigured face, Haarm!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Will you shut up already? Yer shoutin's giving me a processorache!" Ratchet snapped.

"Um, hello? I just walked in and you didn't notice." Sari said.

Everyone then turned their attention to her and acknowledged her presence.

"Hey, where's Blinx? She usually comes here with you." Bumblebee said.

"She's at work." Sari replied.

"On a Saturday?" Bulkhead questioned.

"She had to fill in for someone. By the way, did any of you guys notice that Prowl's on the roof?"

"Is that where he is?" Ratchet asked.

"I saw him before I walked in, so yeah."

On the roof, Prowl sat cross-legged with his arms crossed over his chest, staring out into the city's boundaries in deep thought. He knew that something was going on with Blinx and had an uneasy feeling that something bad was going to follow up. He dimmed his visor and thought back to 3 weeks ago when he noticed something suspicious about her.

_**Flashback**_

_Blinx screamed furiously into her phone as she complained to the douche on the other end about messing up her shipping order, the others had their audio receivers shut off and their attentions directed away from her._

"_Listen, hey listen, I'll make a deal with you, you recheck the order form I sent in and I won't come over and kick your ass! …__**HEY! WATCH YOUR MOUTH! I AM TRYING TO GET THIS SOLVED IN A NICE WAY, BUT YOU'RE MAKING IT GODDAMN DIFFICULT TO DO SO!**__" Blinx screeched into the phone._

_Prowl was meditating with his back turned towards her, his audio receivers not completely shut off, but turned down so the ranting and swearing were muffled. He shook his head mentally at the profound language she was using. Was it really necessary for her to use those words to work this problem out?_

_Blinx suddenly screamed out the most foulest word 3 times in a row, causing the ninjabot to look over his shoulder. When he did, his visor widened when he saw that Blinx's hand glow a bright blue, increasing as she became more enraged. The glowing soon faded, but Prowl's gaze still remained on them, Blinx suddenly noticed he was staring at her and paused her ranting._

"_The fuck are you lookin at, ninja boy?" She yelled at him._

_Prowl quickly turned away from her and Blinx continued yelling into the phone._

_**End flashback**_

"_Something wasn't right with that, and I intend to find out what it is_." He thought.

His Com began to beep and he answered to his leader on the other end.

"Prowl, when you're done, we have an important call from Ultra Magnus." Optimus said.

A

A

Blinx took the plates from the kitchen and brought them to the table that ordered them. It was starting to get really busy because the college kids had nothing better to do on a Saturday but to come here and watch the game, some were even loitering outside and smoking when they know they weren't suppose to.

"God, don't these guys have anything better to do than watch the game here or stand outside and smoke?" Blinx said to one of the waitresses.

"Apparently not." The waitress replied.

As the day went on, the frats and sorority girls were starting to make things a little crazy, drinking and hollering at the screen over the bar as the game progressed, they were soon told to leave when a few of the drunken girls began taking off their tops in front of other customers who covered their children's eyes. After a few more hours, Blinx's shift ended.

"Thank god this is finally over." She said in relief.

After completing her punch out and gathering her stuff, she got her bike and rode off, unaware she was being followed. A police car came out of an alley and followed her everywhere she went. As Blinx reached old Detroit, her bike chain suddenly came loose.

"Aw goddammit!" She said angrily.

She stopped and got off and tried to fix it, she suddenly heard tires screeching and sharply turned to see a large hand that grabbed her and pushed her into a brick wall with force. When Blinx regained her bearings, she saw a police car before her with no driver, she somehow knew that couldn't be good.

The car then transformed into a muscular-looking robot, he was grey, silver, and black, his chest had the form of the front of a police car with the lights on the tops of his shoulders, his chevrons were curved over his head like a ram, two of his tires were on his shins and the other two were on his back, the doors with the police symbols were located on his shoulders, and had the Decepticon insignia on his chest.

Another robot then appeared beside him, he was crazy-looking and was half of Blinx's height. He was purple and tan, his chest looked like the front of a boom box, he had speakers coming out of his shoulders, bent spikes on his head, metal funnel cups on the sides of his head, and had the Decepticon insignia on his abdomen.

"Give us the shard, organic!" The bigger robot ordered.

"What?" Blinx asked clearly having no idea what he was talking about.

"Give us the shard, organic! That's what he said, that's what he said!" The smaller robot said all crazy like.

"Ok I have no idea what you two are taking about."

The bigger bot then grabbed her and brought her up to his face.

"Don't play games with me, you little glitch, give us the shard and we won't hurt you…much" He snarled.

The smaller bot then climbed up his partner and stuck his face near Blinx's.

"Yeah yeah! Give it to us give it to us give it to us!" He screamed.

"I don't know what you want and I don't have it, so put me down before I kick your asses!" Blinx yelled.

"You don't stand a chance against us, we're superior to your species!" the bigger bot said.

Blinx suddenly grabbed the smaller bot by his face and threw him into his partner's face, making him drop her. Blinx then rushed to her bike, hopped on, and rode away as fast as she could. The Decepticon transformed into car mode and began to pursue her.

"Dammit! Why did I leave my phone at home at a time like this?" Blinx said.

She raced down every street and corner she could take, trying to ditch the Con, but he remained on her trail. As they neared the old harbor, the smaller bot leaned out the window and threw an explosive in Blinx's path. The blue haired girl didn't know what it was until it blew her off the bike and sent her skidding all the way into the ocean, the Con drove to the end of the dock and returned to bot mode.

"Where'd she go, Barricade? Where'd she go?" The smaller Con sputtered.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be looking for her!" The bot snapped.

Suddenly a light under the boards began to glow a bizarre cosmic color, and out of the blue, an enormous energy beam blasted the Cons far from where the eye could see. Blinx then emerged to the surface, her face scratched a bit.

She brought her hands up to the surface and looked at them, they had somehow turned into energy projector thingies and this concerned her deeply. When her hands returned to normal, Blinx weakly swam to shore and wobbled over to her bike. It had been damaged by the explosion, making it unsafe to ride anywhere, she'd have to go to the base on foot.

A

A

The Autobots were gathered at the large monitor screen, saluting the image showing Ultra Magnus.

"**Ultra Magnus to Optimus Prime, there is and urgent state of emergency that you must be informed of. Recently these two Decepticons escaped our forces through a Space Bridge, our sources indicate that they have landed on Earth.**"

The screen then showed photo shots of said Decepticons on one of the monitor screens.

"**Their names are Barricade and Frenzy, also known as the Deadly Duo. They are considered extremely dangerous and are likely to pose a great threat to the planets inhabitance. We are coming back to Earth to apprehend them, but we need your team's help to do so. Do I make myself clear?**"

"Yes sir, Ultra Magnus. Where shall we meet up?" Optimus said.

"**We'll rendezvous at your base as soon as we arrive.**" Ultra Magnus said.

"Ok, we look forward to meeting up wit"

A sudden crash of trash cans outside interrupted Prime and everyone turned their attention to the doorway.

"What the slag was that?" Bumblebee asked.

They suddenly heard Sari scream, making all the bots run out of the room to see what was wrong.

"**Optimus Prime, what is going on?**" Ultra Magnus asked firmly.

"I'm unsure, sir, but whatever it is, I'll explain it later." Optimus said.

When the transmission ended, the fire truck rushed to see what the commotion was. Ratchet suddenly rushed past him with something in his hands, heading to the med bay.

"Ratchet, what's going on?" Optimus asked him.

"Does this answer yer question?" The medic replied, turning around to reveal what was in his hands.

Prime was shocked to see that it was Blinx and she was not looking good, her arms and legs were scraped in places, bleeding and exposing her robotic parts, her work uniform torn in different places, and her face scratched a bit.

"What happened to her?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know, but I hafta treat her injuries now before they become infected!" Ratchet said.

He then proceeded on towards the med bay to give emergency care to the injured girl.

**To be Continued…**


	2. Part 2

**PART 2**

Everyone waited in spark gripping anxiousness as Ratchet treated Blinx's injures in the med bay, but it was uncertain how long it would take to finish and the Elite Guard would be at the base any minute. They were all wondering who had attacked her, but the only one who had the answer was Blinx, they'd have to wait until she was fully conscious to tell them. Ratchet then came into the room wiping his hands with a sterile cloth.

"You can see her now." He told them.

Everyone then followed him to the med bay where Blinx was laying on the table, just getting over the morphine Ratchet had given her. Bandages covered her arms and legs and small band aids covered the scratches on her face.

"Hey, Blinx. You feelin' any better?" Bulkhead said.

"For now, until the morphine fully wears off." Blinx replied.

"Blinx, I need to ask you about the attack on you. Do you remember what the culprits look like?" Optimus said.

"I sure as hell do, they were Decepticons, two of them. One was grey, black, and silver, his chevron tips curved over his head like a ram's horns, and he has a police car mode. The other was half my height, he was purple and tan, and he looked crazy and wrong in the head, sounded like it too."

The explanation she gave made the Autobots exchange looks of concern, the culprits she described matched the Decepticons that Ultra Magnus showed them all too well. Prowl then activated his holoprojector and pulled up the photo shots.

"Are these the Decepticons you're talking about?" He asked as he showed her the pictures.

"Yeah, that's them, and they blew up my bike! If they show their faces again, I'm gonna kick their asses!" Blinx said infuriated.

"But why? What did they want from you?" Sari asked.

Before Blinx could give an answer, they heard tires screeching soon followed by someone talking, it could only mean that the Elite Guard had arrived. The Autobots left Sari and Blinx in the med bay and went back to the rec room where their guests were waiting.

"Ultra Magnus, sir. Good to see you again, Commander." Optimus said as he and his team saluted.

"As to you Optimus Prime." Ultra Magnus replied.

"I can't believe we're back on this spew inducing planet of organics. Of all the planets in the galaxy, why'd those Cons come to this one?" Sentinel complained.

"Hey come on, Sentinel, this planet's cool, ya just gotta get to know it better." Jazz said.

The plow just scowled, not even replying."Any way, there's still the matter of Barricade and Frenzy loose on this planet and there is no telling what it is they're up to." Ultra Magnus said.

"Commander, we believe that we might have a lead on them, we actually have a witness to it." Optimus said.

Just then Blinx and Sari came into the room and approached the bots.

"Hey what gives, guys? You just left us in the room without a word." Blinx said.

"Oh great, you have more grotesque organics in your pathetic excuse for a base and you didn't run it by us?" Sentinel said rudely.

"Excuse me, what?" Blinx questioned, visibly not happy about what he said.

"Don't mind him, he's a complete arrogant." Prowl said to her.

"I heard that, you flunk!" The plow snapped.

"Optimus Prime, care to explain what you meant when you said you had a witness?" Ultra Magnus questioned.

"Of course, sir." Optimus said before turning his attention to Blinx.

"Prime, what's going on here? Who are these guys?" She asked.

"There're officers of the Elite Guard from Cybertron, they're here to apprehend the Decepticons you saw. This is our Commander, Ultra Magnus, that's Jazz, and…Sentinel."

"That's Sentinel Prime to you, Optimus." Sentinel rudely told him.

Prime ignored his statement and continued on.

"Commander, this is Blinx, she's the witness."

"Complete slag, there's no way your actually considering this organic as a lead to those Cons." Sentinel said.

"Prime, his attitude reminds me of someone. He's just like that asshole from my childhood elementary school in the virtual world." Blinx said to Optimus.

"Just ignore him." Prime told her.

"Honestly, how can she possibly be a witness to Barricade and Frenzy's actions."

"Because they attacked me, you self-centered bastard!"

The officers' optics widened in surprise after hearing what she told them.

"Is this true, Miss?" Ultra Magnus questioned.

"Sir, they chased all the way to the harbor, they threw explosives at me, my arms and legs are in bandages, and my bike has been totaled. Would I be lying if it wasn't true?" Blinx said.

"But why would they attack you? It doesn't make sense." Bumblebee said.

"They wanted something from me, but I didn't know what they were talking about. I was lucky I was able to fight them off before they could kill me."

The whole room suddenly fell silent for a moment, not a sound was made until Sentinel broke it with laughter.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! There's no way an organic like you could take out two Decepticons single-handedly, especially Barricade and Frenzy!"

Blinx was now starting to loose her patience with this guy, Optimus knew what was going to happen and tried to get the Elite Guard officer to back down.

"Don't set her off, Sentinel, she's not as organic as you think she is."

"No seriously, a mere organic can't possibly beat the most dangerous Decepticons on Cybertron! I mean look at her, she looks like a stripper femme!" The plow laughed.

"**THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?**" Blinx screamed.

"Sentinel Prime, stand down!" Ultra Magnus ordered.

"Sir, you can't honestly believe this organic's lies, the Deadly Duo are the two most wanted Decepticriminals on Cybertron and have been able to outwit the Elite Guard numerous times. If we couldn't take em down, then there's no way at all a skimped out organic could even"

Suddenly an enraged Blinx grabbed Sentinel by his foot and roughly flipped him onto the floor, she then took some chains and hog-tied his limbs together, them punched him between the optics. She turned on her heel and went to go change out of her uniform, everyone stood with shocked expressions that soon turned into smiles, Sentinel then started to fume.

"Hey get back here, you little glitch! I don't care if you're an organic, I'll have you seriously charged for assaulting an Elite Guard officer!" He yelled.

Blinx just flipped him off as a response, not even turning around or pausing her walking.

"Hey! I don't know what that means, but I assume it as offensive backlash!"

The whole crew just watched in amusement as the jackass Prime struggled and fumed on the floor, even Ultra Magnus and Jazz couldn't help but be slightly amused. A few minutes later, and after untying Sentinel, everyone continued to discuss the matter of Barricade and Frenzy further.

"As you all know, 10 megacycles ago, Decepticons Barricade and Frenzy had escaped our troops and used a Space Bridge to warp to Earth. What it is they're after is unknown at this moment." Ultra Magnus announced.

"What is it that we need to know about these two, sir?" Optimus questioned.

"Barricade is a notorious mastermind and a crafty Con, he has been known to take down the strongest and most skilled of Autobots single-handedly. Frenzy is his partner, he is mentally unstable, hyper, and above all unpredictable. He is a notorious hacker and spy, able to obtain valuable information in 14 nanoclicks."

"These Cons are also slippery as an oil coated circuit board, they've been able to escape arrest numerous times and we have no clue how they do it." Jazz added.

"So where're they gonna strike next?" Bumblebee asked.

"That is unknown at this point, but it appears Miss Blinx is their target. If she goes anywhere, Barricade and Frenzy are most likely to show up, so she must be kept under watchful surveillance until they're apprehended." Ultra Magnus said.

"Sir, with all do respect, I refuse to believe that the Deadly Duo would be after this organic for anything, let alone that she took them on." Sentinel said.

"You still think I'm lying? Do you not see the aftermath on my arms and legs? They're proof that I'm not lying!" Blinx snapped angrily.

"And we believe you, Blinx." Optimus said.

"Well I don't! I don't if any of you disagree with my opinions, organics are nothing more than disgusting, putrid, and worthless sacks of slag that can't control their mating urges!" The plow snapped.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Blinx snapped and became full blown enraged, her hands glowed and turned into energy projectors as her eyes glowed whitish blue and a cosmic aura surrounded her. Everyone in the room became completely shell-shocked and backed a faraway distance from her, Sentinel inched away as Blinx slowly approached him step by step.

"You think this is all a joke? You think I'm making this shit up? Those Cons chased me around a deserted part of the city, they threw bombs at me, I was almost killed! And you think I a goddamn liar? And you think humans are worthless and disgusting? Well I've got three words for you, Sentinel Prime! …**GO FUCK YOURSELF!**"

After screaming the last words, Blinx unleashed a sizable blast of cosmic energy beams directly at the Elite Guard officer, blasting him right through the upper wall and propelling him far into the city. Soon afterwards, Blinx calmed down and everything returned to normal. When she turned to the others and saw the look of the shocked expressions on their faces, she realized she had let the cat out of the bag.

"Uh…I can explain why I did that…"

But she didn't because she ran out of the base and kept on running into the city, not looking back. None of the bots moved to stop her due to being in deep shock by what they just saw, none of them could even speak.

A

A

Blinx sat on her bed, facing a small wooden box with designer carvings she had found at the dumpsite in front of her. She spent the last half hour staring hard at it with a scowl on her face, she finally stopped scowling and sighed heavily.

"Why?" She said to the box as if she expected it to talk back.

A sudden noise from the down level disrupted Blinx from her thoughts and prompted her to investigate. She snuck downstairs as she activated her energy projectors, if the intruders were the Decepticons or the Drones, they were going to be in a world of pain for breaking into her home. She finally reached the doorway that lead to the main living room and ran in ready to blast the intruders.

"Freeze, assholes!" She screamed.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" A familiar voice replied.

Blinx recognized the voice as Bumblebee and turned on the lights, she then saw all the Autobots, even Sentinel unfortunately, and Sari standing in the room.

"Don't any of you ever knock?" She asked rudely.

"We would have, but you left the door open." Prowl said.

"Dammit, I knew there was something I forgot. What do you all want anyways?"

"Blinx, we need to have a serious talk about what happened, and we all would like to hear what you wanted to explain to us." Optimus said.

"And why's **HE** here?" Blinx questioned, pointing at Sentinel.

"To hear the excuses you come up with so I can testify against them when you're standing before the entire Cybertron council with charges of assaulting an Elite Guard officer twice!" The plow said.

"**Enough**, Sentinel Prime!" Ultra Magnus snapped at him.

Blinx hesitated, but allowed them all to take a seat in the room, much to Sentinels disgust of sitting on something used by an organic.

"Go on, go ahead and condemn me, I can take it." Blinx said, acting like she had been ridiculed for many years.

"We will do no such thing Miss Blinx, we only ask that you answer our questions honestly. From what Optimus Prime had told me, you are a techno organic created in a laboratory. Is that true?" Ultra Magnus said.

"Yes, it is."

"Oh great, now we're interrogating a half-bred freak." Sentinel said out loud.

Everyone shot him 'shut up or I'll kill you' looks, silencing him in a millisecond, Blinx then continued on.

"I'm the first-born of the 10 techno organics in a project created by my father creator Isaac Sumdac called Nano Organic Android Human, we have the anatomy just like other humans, but our bones are made of circuitry and we possess abilities that no normal human would have.

Neither me or my brothers and sisters are related by blood, but we were raised to be a family. Sari then came into our family when I was 10, so she's my sister by adoption…even though pops never got around to filling out the paperwork."

"Sari?…I thought you looked familiar." Jazz said, directing it towards the redhead.

"Then you're probably wondering how I got 5 years older in one year." Sari replied.

"Save that for later sis, I'm still talking." Blinx told her. "The 10 of us lived in a virtual reality world based off the real world, everything was programmed in, and we were all a happy family. Until 2 years later when we were abducted by criminals and brainwashed to become criminals like them.

I was the only one who escaped and suffered 6 long torturous years running and hiding, hoping that one day I'd be rescued, luckily I ran into Optimus and his crew."

"I'm deeply sorry for what you have gone through." Ultra Magnus said.

Sentinel just rolled his optics, he couldn't believe his commander was showing pity towards this freak.

"Yeah yeah, half of us have heard that story already. Now can we please get to the part about those freaky power beams you just shot from your hands?" Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee's right, we need to discuss that." Optimus said. "The action you displayed a half a megacycle ago was uncalled for, …but it also wasn't you. I understand you can loose your temper sometimes, but you've never done anything like this before, and"

"Ok, let me stop you right there, Prime. I know what you're gonna ask, and no, the project had no extra features." Blinx said.

"Then care to explain how you obtained those power beams." Prowl said, wanting to hear her answer.

Blinx knew that they were on to her secret and she could no longer hide it, she had to come clean now. She got up and walked out of the room, telling everyone she'd be right back. Everyone exchanged glances, curious as to what she was doing. Seconds later, Blinx came back and retook her seat, only now she was holding a small wooden box with designer carvings on her lap.

"What's with the box, Blinx?" Bulkhead asked.

"…This box contains a secret that I've been hiding from you all. A very dark secret that I've kept before you even knew I existed. I'm intrusting you all with this information and that it must not be known by anyone else"

"Just get on with it!" Sentinel snapped.

Blinx scowled at him and slowly lifted the lid up, when the box was fully opened, everyone gasped in shock by what was inhabiting it. Inside the box was no other than…

"It…it can't be." Bumblebee stuttered in shock.

"It's…" Sari choked.

"An Allspark fragment." Optimus finished.

Sentinel pushed past the bots that were in his way to see if it was true, when he saw it was, he glared at Blinx in an unpleasant way.

"Where did you get that, you putrid half-breed?" He snarled.

Blinx then sent another powerful blast at him, propelling the plow through the wall and sent him crashing into the old building next door. After Jazz and Bulkhead dug him out of the rubble, the Autobots decided to have a serious talk with the blue haired girl about her discovery.

"Blinx, do you realize that what you have in the box is a piece of the Allspark, the most powerful relic in all of Cybertron." Optimus said.

"I thought it was just an ordinary crystal…at least when I first saw it." Blinx said.

"Recently?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, 6 months ago. Weren't you listening at all? I said this was before I met you guys."

"Ok, calm down, no need to be snappy."

"Don't be afraid to tell us about it, Blinx, no one here is going to judge you." Optimus said to her.

After saying that, everyone gave a warning glare at Sentinel, which he scowled at. Blinx hesitated for a moment, then began her story.

"…Well, as I said, 6 months ago, I was still on the run from the criminals who kidnapped me. I was in an unfamiliar city, hiding in an alleyway so I could have a moment of peace. Suddenly I saw a light coming from behind a trashcan, I looked behind it and found a pretty blue crystal the size of a cell phone.

I was wondering what something like that would be doing in a filthy garbage-filled alley, I was thinking it may belong to someone, but I didn't think twice before I bent down and picked it up. When I did, it shocked me in a forceful and very painful way, it was like being struck by lightning.

I suddenly found myself in a black void and the rags I wore were shred into ribbons, wrapping around me. I was scared out of my mind, I had no idea what was going on, it was like a freaked out nightmare without being asleep. Then these trippy colors swirled all around and began to form images of things that were unknown to me. First I was shown what looked to be a metal planet, next came two head like symbols, one red, the other purple.

I didn't know what they were until after I realized that they were worn by the bots who saved me and the ones they warned me about, they were Autobot and Decepticon symbols. Then I was shown flashes of alien-like robots from each symbol, it didn't occur to me that some of them looked familiar til later on.

Then just as I thought it couldn't get more weirder, all the colors combined and formed a large ball of blue crystal just like the one I was holding. Then out of nowhere, a pair of pure blue eyes bigger than what I could even imagine appeared from the darkness. They were looking at me, just fixed right on me, it was really uncomfortable and creepy.

I then felt a rushing surge through my body, then there was a blinding light, and then I was back in the alleyway, everything back intact. I then had to leave quickly because the enemy had caught up, but I couldn't just leave the crystal in that disgusting place, so I got some string, put a hole in it and made it into a necklace."

"You desecrated a piece of the Allspark? That's it, you are now fiercely charged with that and assaulting an Elite Guard officer three times!" Sentinel yelled.

Ultra Magnus was about to shout at him, but Blinx had beaten him to it.

"You know what, you self-righteous, arrogant, racist prick? I have had enough of your shit! You've been nothing but an asshole to me and my friends ever since you set foot on this planet. You think an organic shouldn't be in possession of your precious Allspark piece? Then you can have it, I didn't want it in the first place!"

With that, she threw the box square into Sentinel's face, he removed the fragment from the box and stormed off fuming. Suddenly the fragment jerked itself out of the Prime's hand and floated back to Blinx, putting itself over her head and rested around her neck. Everyone had now just become frozen stiff with shock by what they had just seen.

"…Am I hallucinating? Or did the fragment just float halfway across the room over to Blinx." Bumblebee stuttered.

"Your not hallucinating, little buddy, I saw it too." Bulkhead replied.

"Crazy." Jazz breathed.

"In all the stellar cycles of my Autobot career, I've never seen anything like this happen." Ratchet said in awe.

"Hey, Prowl. You're an expert with all that spiritual stuff. Can you make any sense of what that was?" Bumblebee said to the ninjabot.

Prowl crossed his arms over his chest and gazed at a spot on the floor in consideration, this was definitely something supernatural, but he was uncertain of what it exactly was. He then crouched down in front of Blinx and laid his index finger on the fragment, he then proceeded to use his Processor over Matter technique to connect with it. After a moment, Prowl ceased his actions and stood in silence.

"Well, Prowl?" Optimus questioned.

"…it seems the fragment has chosen Blinx to be its keeper." The motorcycle replied.

"…huh?" Bumblebee utter moronically.

"I don't understand it clearly, but it's true."

"That's a load of scrap metal! I don't care if your foolish supernatural beliefs says it's true, there's absolutely no way in the rotting pit that a fragment of the Allspark would choose an organic to be its keeper, let alone a half-bred freak!" Sentinel snapped.

The cosmic aura returned as Blinx began to severely fume, prompting everyone to slink away. They had expected her to shoot another blast of cosmic energy, but instead she did something different. She grabbed Bulkhead and hoisted him over her head, she then threw him at Sentinel and proceeded to run out the exit door into the city.

"Sis, wait!" Sari yelled as she ran after her.

After that whole ordeal, Optimus and Ratchet helped Bulkhead off the flattened Elite Guard officer, but didn't bother to help him up. Suddenly a thought sparked In Prowl's processor, a bad thought of realization.

"Oh no."

"What is it, Prowl?" Optimus asked concerningly.

"The fragment, it must be what Barricade and Frenzy are after, that's way they attacked Blinx."

"Oh slag, I think he's right, Bossbot." Bumblebee said.

"Then she has no idea that she's put herself in serious danger." The fire truck said. "We have to find her now before the Decepticons do. Autobots roll out!"

**To be Continued…**


	3. Part 3

**PART 3**

The Autobots drove all around the city in hopes of finding Blinx before the Cons could, so far they've checked the South and West parts of the city, but there was still no sign of her. When they searched the East parts, they came across Sari who was at the door of a port-a-potty, talking to it. Either she had lost her mind or that's were Blinx was.

"Thank god you guys are here, I've been trying to get Blinx to come out, but she's refusing to do so." The teen told them.

The bots retook their regular forms and approached the port-a-potty.

"Blinx? Are you in there?" Bumblebee asked the plastic outhouse.

"What're you stupid? Of course I'm in here, and I'm not coming out." Blinx replied rudely.

"Come on, Blinx." Bulkhead pleaded.

"**No**."

"Blinx, please, we just want to talk." Optimus said.

"Unless Douchebag McAsshole is with you, then screw off!"

"Who's she talking about?" Sentinel stupidly questioned.

"You no doubt." Prowl replied.

"Hey!"

Ultra Magnus then turned to the arrogant Prime with a stone cold glare that scared him slightly.

"Sentinel Prime, I suggest you stay out of this conversation."

"But sir"

The glare grew deeper, prompting Sentinel to slink back a good distance. The Autobot commander looked over at the other bots who were still trying to get Blinx to come out of the port-a-potty, but to no avail. Optimus was the only one doing nothing, he was uncertain about what to do. If Blinx wouldn't come out for anyone, what could he say that would?

But he knew that being a leader meant saying the right things even if he doubted them, the Prime then approached the port-a-potty and knelt down by the door.

"Blinx, it's me. I know you're upset right now because of what happened today, but you shouldn't let things like this get to you, even if you're annoyed by them. To be fair, all of us here do find Sentinel to be a little bit of a glitch head, but that's just his personality and we have to deal with it.

But what I've learned since my days at the academy is something he'll never learn, and that is to respect others. My team mates and I respect you because you're a good friend and Sari respects you because she looks up to you as a sister, and I'm sure others respect you because you're a kind and caring person who speaks her mind, and I'm sure no one would ever trade you for any other friend."

"Words from an Autobot, really makes me want to purge my tanks." A sinister voice said.

Everyone turned sharply and found themselves facing none other than Barricade and Frenzy.

"I knew if we followed you Autobots, you'd lead us to the human." Barricade said.

"Yeah, followed, followed!" Frenzy shouted.

"Barricade and Frenzy, by order of the Elite Guard, you are under arrest!" Ultra Magnus said.

"(sinister laugh) Typical Autobots, you really make me laugh." Barricade said in a sinister way.

"Why are you laughing? If you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered! You two must really be stupid!" Bumblebee said.

"Watch what you say, Bumblebee. Remember, these Decepticons are crafty and unpredictable, there's no telling what sort of tricks they have for us." Prowl told him.

"You're wise to warn him, Autobot, we're quite dangerous."

Barricade then bunched up his fists, making sharp spikes pop out of them. Rocket launcher canons popped out from Frenzy's shoulders, they were about 3 times his size.

"Come and get us, goody-goody bots! I dare you! I dare you!" Frenzy screamed.

"With pleasure!" Bulkhead yelled.

He turned his right hand into a wrecking ball and swung it at them, but Barricade caught it in his clawed hands like it was a mere ball. He forcefully tugged it and ripped the cord clean out of the green bot's arm, then threw it back at his head. The other Autobots had now begun to attack the Cons head on.

Frenzy fired rockets everywhere, blowing up building parts and scattering chunks of the pavement. Bumblebee shot his stinger charges at him, but the crazed Con counteracted them with missiles. Prowl and Jazz attacked Barricade with ninja style moves, but he had counterattack moves that put them deep into the pavement.

Sentinel attacked him with his lance and shield, but of course, he was no match for Barricade, and neither was Ratchet. Bumblebee and Bulkhead attacked Frenzy, only to be blown away by his grenade bombs. Optimus and Ultra Magnus were now the only bots up against Barricade, they had to take him down now or the fragment would end up in his claws.

The two bots attacked with their combat moves and weapons left and right, but the Con had counter attacks that were too swift, he took both of them down with his spiked fists and brute strength. Frenzy blasted open the port-a-potty door with grenades and proceeded to go after Blinx. But before he could get to her, he was attacked by Sari, who was now in robot form, and was blown off his feet by her energy orbs.

"Don't you lay your dirty Decepticon hands on my sister." She snarled at him.

"Ok, you got me." Frenzy said.

He got up slowly with his hands over is head in surrender, then shot cables from his underarms, entangling the teen. Now it was his turn to attack, he leapt into the air and did a kangaroo kick attack to her face, then began to stomp her into the pavement. Blinx's eyes widened in horror as she saw the brutal battle that the Cons were winning, her friends and her baby sister were being beaten senseless before her eyes.

The cosmic aura then surrounded her as an unthinkable rage began to rise within her, enough was enough. She stormed out of the port-a-potty and grabbed Frenzy by his neck and threw him at his partner's feet, Barricade looked from his beating the slag out of Optimus and saw the blue haired girl walking towards him, her eyes glowing with anger.

"So, you've finally decided to join the party." The bot sneered.

"Oh I'm joining the party all right, and I'm gonna take you down!" Blinx snarled as she activated her projectors.

"So, your not all organic after all."

"Damn straight and don't you forget it!"

"Enough talk, human! This is your last chance to hand over the fragment."

"No way in hell am I gonna give it to a Decepticon so he can use it for evil purposes!"

"…Then let us finish what we started, right here, right now!"

"Bring it!"

A western style stand down occurred as they stood glaring coldly eye to eye, then all three opponents attacked head on. Barricade threw fist attack moves while Frenzy threw explosives of most sizes, Blinx counteracted with dodges and energy shields, she even attacked with Street Fighter moves. She had been hit couple times, but she hit them back harder. By now the Autobots had regained consciousness and saw the three fighting tooth and nail, bleeding and leaking energon from their wounds.

"Blinx, get away from here! Barricade and Frenzy are too dangerous for you to take on alone, they'll kill you!" Optimus said to her.

"Let me handle this, Prime, I know I can do it! If there's one thing I've learned from being your friend, it's respect. I respect you all for saving my life, and I feel I should return the favor. This was my fight to begin with, and I'm gonna finish it."

"You have great enthusiasm, human, too bad you won't live long to take pride in it." Barricade said to her.

"You die!" Frenzy screeched.

"We'll see about that, Deceptiscum!" Blinx replied.

Another western style stand down took place as great tension grew between them, ready to strike the final blow. Barricade increased the length of his spikes, Frenzy reloaded his launchers, and Blinx formed a sizable ball of cosmic energy in her hand.

They then charged at each other head on and struck each other in one attack, the impact then caused in explosion causing smoke to blanket the entire area. When it cleared, everyone saw the two Cons banged deep into the pavement 2 feet away and Blinx sprawled out on the street. She was the first to move, but neither Barricade or Frenzy moved an inch, Ratchet cautiously went over to them and checked them over.

"Are they…offline?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, they're very much online, the blast from the impact seem to have put them in stasis lock." The medic replied.

"Then they'll have to problem staying quiet for their little ride to the stockade." Sentinel said.

He and Jazz went over and slapped stasis cuffs on the Cons, the ambulance them went over to Blinx to tend to her new injuries. Later, the incarcerated Decepticons were loaded onto the Elite Guard's ship as the rest of the group were outside having a quick meeting.

"Well, Optimus Prime, it seems all we needed to apprehend the Deadly Duo was the help of your human ally, she fought very well." Ultra Magnus said to the red and blue bot.

"Sir, you can't honestly be giving praise to this human, she's a half-bred organic." Sentinel said.

"She may be that, but Miss Blinx has shown respect and loyalty to those close to her and even risked her own life to protect them. She has proven that she has what it takes to be a warrior, not because of her powers, but by how she uses them; something you could learn to respect, Sentinel Prime."

The plow didn't reply to that, he just walked past him and into the ship. Everyone exchanged a salute and remaining Elite Guard officers boarded the ship, it took off and disappeared into the atmosphere.

"I think you should have this back, it belongs to you guys after all." Blinx said to Optimus, offering him the fragment.

"No, given what I've seen this solar cycle, it's in good hands. If the fragment chose you to be its keeper, then I'm not one to argue with its decision." The prime said.

Blinx gave a smile and the bots transformed into vehicle mode to head home, Prowl however wanted to know something before he left.

"Blinx, I have something to ask you. When you described your encounter with the Allspark shard, you said you saw a pair of eyes. What exactly did they look like?"

"They looked like the eyes of an Autobot, only more brighter in blue and pure." The blue haired girl replied.

"That's all I need to know, thanks."

With that, he took off after the others. He was quiet the rest of the way home, in deep thought about what Blinx told him.

"_Could it really be? Is what she saw really true? Could she have…really seen him? Could she have actually seen Primus?_"

A

A

At the ships crash site, Barricade and Frenzy ripped the metal for the wall to patch their wounds. Little did any of the Autobots know that it wasn't really them they arrested, but their android copies that they switched places with while the smoke covered the place.

"Slag it slag it slag it! I can't believe we were beaten down by a mere human!" Frenzy shouted.

He then heard his partner chuckle and turned to see him with a sinister grin on his face.

"Why're you laughing? Aren't you the least bit fumed that our reputation is ruined?"

"On the contrary, I anticipated she would beat us." Barricade said.

"Is that why you had me make those replicas of us?"

"Correct, and they have no idea."

"So what now?"

"We bide our time and conduct some research, once we find out the exact truth, we'll then claim victory for the Decepticons."

"Exact truth about what?"

"In time, Frenzy, …in time."

**End?**


End file.
